There is known a contactless power feeding apparatus which supplies electric power from a primary side to a secondary side provided in a movable body while keeping a close corresponding position in a contactless state with an air gap therebetween, based on a mutual induction action of an electromagnetic induction, in which, in a feeder circuit on the primary side, in-series capacitors for resonance synchronization are arranged for parallel coils, respectively, and the capacitors are connected in parallel with the coils, respectively. (Patent Literature 1)